


Chekov X Reader – To Help a Stranger

by writeyouin



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Comedy, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Requested Prompt: "My current partner is a huge asshole and i need a reason to break up with them so will you pretend to be my possessive and violent ex."Chekov spots you in need of help and jumps right into the act of being your "ex."





	Chekov X Reader – To Help a Stranger

“NO. ABSOLUTELY NOT. WE ARE GOING HOME,” Gary, your current partner, yelled at you in the space station, drawing a crowd.

He had come, without invitation, to take you back to Earth when you told him that you were staying on the space station until Starfleet gave you your new posting; you hadn’t got around to telling him that you were also breaking up with him but after the violent scene he had just created, you were a little afraid too.

You glanced around the crowd with pleading eyes, practically begging for someone to come up with something to help you. Suddenly, an unfamiliar hand was resting on your shoulder.

“Kitten, is zhat you?” a Russian voice exclaimed.

Your eyes followed the hand to a young man with light, curly hair, apparently filling the role of the saviour you had silently prayed for just moments ago.

“Y-You, what the bloody hell are you doing here?!” you improvised, going for the estranged ex angle.

“Come on kitten, don’t be like zhat, ve vere great together, come back vith me,” he filled he role effortlessly.

“KITTEN!” Gary fumed, “(Y/N), WHO THE FU-”

“Chekov,” your saviour answered coolly, cutting him off with an icy glare, “I’m (Y/N)’s lover.”

“Ex-lover actually,” you tried to hide the grin forming.

“Vhatever, I’m clearly better than…”

“Gary,” you filled in.

“Right, yeah, Gavin. Anyvay, I couldn’t help but hear this boar yelling and-”

“B-BOAR!” Gary demanded, turning a terrifying shade of purple in all his fury.

“Oh sorry, did the shouting make you deaf as vell as stupid? No? Moving on zhen, I saw (Y/N) here and decided zhat I should give it another go. Come on kitten,” he placed a gentle hand on your wrist, “Ve’re leaving.”

Gary pushed forward and grabbed your other wrist, stretching you uncomfortably between the two men. Chekov cursed inwardly, annoyed that his attempt to remove you from harm’s way had failed; it seemed that he would have to step up from possessive ex to possessive and violent ex.

“(Y/N) is going back with me and that is final,” Gary almost foamed at the mouth.

Chekov let go of you to puff out his chest, it was a weak attempt to look as big and mean as he could; Gary was a lot bulkier than him so it was no easy feat.

“Oh no, you’ve gone and done it now,” you built Chekov up with your fearful tone, “Jeez Gary, the last time I saw him this angry he beat up my friend just ‘cos he hugged me, the guy was in hospital for three months.”

Gary didn’t budge an inch but there was an unmistakeable panic creeping into his eyes, which had begun darting around wildly, looking for an escape.

Seeing his stubborn stance, you continued, “I should just go with him, I don’t want to see you hurt after all.”

“NO, YOU’RE MINE. YOU HEAR ME? MINE!” he screamed back petulantly.

Chekov twisted slightly, revealing the phaser he kept strapped to his side, he fingered it with a twisted smile, unbuttoning the holster. You noticed that the phaser was set to stun, something that a civilian like Gary wouldn’t know.

“Now,” Chekov spoke much calmer than he felt, in a low tone that would make Gary really listen, “Are you going to let (Y/N) go or do you need to know what it’s like to be fed from a tube?”

Gary threw you forward into Chekov’s steady arms, “(S)he’s not worth this, nothing is,” and with that pathetic whimper the odious man was off, out of your life forever.

You sighed in relief, glad that you could hold onto your saviour for support. The surrounding crowd slowly begun to disperse as they realised there would be no more action.

“Thank you so much for that,” you beamed gratefully at Chekov when you got your breath back, “You really have no idea how much that meant to me.”

Chekov smiled bashfully back at you, revealing his true, sweet nature in that one action, “It vas no problem, really, I hate seeing merzavtsy ( _gits_ ) like zhat treating partners like property. Are you ok zhough? Do you need help getting anywhere? I vouldn’t like to see you vandering alone vhere you could get hurt.”

You were both touched and slightly taken aback by such a kind and gentle man who would not only remove you from a dangerous situation but stick around afterwards to make sure you were safe as well; it was an offer you just couldn’t refuse.

“You’d really do that?”

“After all ve’ve just been through I can hardly leave you, so vhere too?”

“Well, I’m afraid we’d just be waiting around for a while, I’m waiting for a message from Starfleet to tell me where I’m transferring too.”

“You’re from Starfleet?!” Chekov’s eyes lit up, “Me too, our ship is docked here on shore leave vhile ve refuel, hopefully you’ll be moved to zhe Enterprise.”

“Yeah, maybe,” you couldn’t help but share in the excitement that he was radiating, even though your chances of being posted with him were slim, “Hey, since you’re on shore leave you should know some pretty fun things to do around here, care to show me ‘round?”

Romantic and fun opportunities filled Chekov’s mind, he blushed happily, “I’d love nothing more kitten.”


End file.
